fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
FBS: Psionic Energy
The Energy commonly refered to as Psionic Energy is the remnants of extra-dimensional particles that created the entire galaxy of Fyrea. A binding, metaphysical energy that influences practically all facets of life. Psions of the Galaxy Pan-Phoenecian Valkosian Tegitrian Due to genetic tampering during their history of being integrated into the Xalerii hivemind, the Tegitrians are completely disconnected from psionic energy. Unable to use the advantages it provides, the Tegitrians are also unaffected by direct affects that psionics may bring against them - such as mind attacks or direct manipulation - and are completely invisible to sensors or senses that rely on psionic energy. They are, however, still affected by the physical manifestations of psionic energy such as Blast or Jolt. History Creation Early History Galactic Dispersal First uses Psionic Abilities Common Mana Elemental Psychic Stages of Understanding Those who wish to understand themselves and the Energy, have to first be trained by professionals or conduct dangerous sessions of dabbling. The following stages detail the amounts of training, and understanding of the very concept of the Energy Stage 0 Almost every living being experiences this stage, they are aware in some way, that something not quite natural is all around them. This stage typically encompasses the average citizen of an empire, or a tribal sophont. Stage 0's understand that Psions can gain fantastical powers, but do not bother due to disinterest, time constraints, money or regulation. Stage 0's have absolutely no training or granted abilities, but minor events may happen during times of extreme duress. Stage 1 Beings that seem to show signs of Stage 1 behaviour, are those who have dabbled for many weeks, have been tested at an appropriate institute. Examples of Stage 1 include tribal shamans, Psionic trainees and the average adult Phoenecian. Stage 1's are usually trained to cloud the mind of Stage 0's, though the acutal practice of this is typically prohibited. Stage 2 At Stage 2, the individual in question has been sufficiently trained and has discovered their natural aptitude. Examples of Stage 2 include licensed Basics and Retribution acolytes. Stage 2's are the first to gain the ability of ESP or Extra Sensory Perception, allowing reception of information not gained via physical sense such as taste or smell. Stage 3 Stage 4 Stage 5 Stage 6+ Stage 0- A special stage reserved for races with no Psionic ability, usually due to influence via Xalerian DNA infestation. Sophonts that happen to be Stage 0-'s have a natural resentment to Psionic beings, mainly due to fear or misunderstanding. Pre-spaceflight races have no information regarding the Energy, unless it is somehow observed in another terrestrial race or fauna. Stellar races will likely have large information bases to allow themselves to combat Psionic threats. Stage 0-'s that were created due to Xalerian infestation have a natural immunity to mind affecting abilities, but are still vulnerable to physical manifestations of the Energy. All races influenced by the Xalerii cannot attain any stage higher than Stage 0- without intense bioengineering, DNA restructuring or augmentation Category:Blind Seraph